Percabeth Alphabet
by Beth Catherine
Summary: Inventive title, no? Loads of Percabeth things in one! Each chapter's theme is determined by a letter of the alphabet, e.g A is for Arachnophobia.
1. A is for Arachnophobia

'_Lo._

_This is the first chapter of a Percabeth one-shot series I'm going to attempt to write! Each chapter will be a letter of the alphabet, yes? They'll all be set between the end of The Last Olympian and the beginning of The Lost Hero unless I state otherwise, which I most probably won't….. So here we go! _

_I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does!_

_Enjoy…._

* * *

A is for **Arachnophobia**

Percy was lying comfortably on his bed, Annabeth lay beside him reading and he was content. Content with the sun streaming in through the windows of Cabin three, content with the sound of the pages of Annabeth's book turning and the sound of her constant, relaxed breathing. Content was the perfect word to describe his current position in the world. No wars or trying to save the world, he had Annabeth and that was all he needed.

His state of mind quickly changed to one of panic as Annabeth screamed and retreated from the bed over Percy's chest and fell to the floor. Percy also jumped up and hit his head on the bottom of the bunk above him; he quickly recovered and followed her off the bed.

"What?" He asked her scanning the room for possible reasons that could have sent Annabeth into such frenzy.

Annabeth was doubled over breathing deeply, her hair spilling over her shoulders in a blonde torrent of curls. "There… there's a _spider_!" She managed between breaths.

Percy's shoulders slumped as he was no longer expecting to be attacked by some kind of monster. "Okay. Just- where is it?" Percy asked.

Annabeth stood up and pointed to the far bed post that she had been laying by. Sure enough, hanging there on a fine strand of web was a spider, it wasn't really that big.

"What's happened?" Percy turned slightly so he could get a view of who had spoken. Nico was standing in the doorway looking worried.

"Nothing, something just made Annabeth jump. It's fine," Percy said dismissively with a smile, nevertheless. Percy didn't say anything about the spider – Annabeth's pride and all that.

"Oh, okay," Nico walked away seemingly happy that nothing was wrong, although he would probably never say that.

Percy turned back to the matter at hand. He picked up the spider and enclosed it between his hands. "Got it," he announced.

"Take it away," she commanded and Percy did so, he dropped the spider outside the door.

"Run, Dude. You don't want her to find you again or your fate may not be so friendly," Percy urged the spider and it seemed to pick up its pace after he said that, Percy laughed and walked back inside.

"Thank you," Annabeth said after he had returned.

"So, does the hero get a kiss?" Percy teased.

"You wish, KelpFace," she replied, Percy pouted slightly and she put an arm around him. "I'm only kidding, of course he does."

Percy grinned and they kissed. Being a hero does have its perks when all you're fighting is a tiny spider.

* * *

_So here's the first chapter! There are some chapters that don't have a set theme so if you had a word that you'd maybe like to have as a chapter I'll consider changing what I've put down already. Also, any suggestions for a decent title?_

_Thank you for reading! Review, follow maybe? Please._


	2. B is for Boats

'_Lo again!_

_Thank you for coming back to this story! _

_I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does._

_Enjoy….._

* * *

B is for **Boats**

Percy's arm rested on Annabeth's shoulders and Annabeth's head leaned against Percy's chest. They sat together on the beach at Long Island Sound. After the whole spider dilemma Annabeth had insisted that they leave the Cabin for reasons totally spider un-related, Percy knew that wasn't true but he didn't bring it up. They had been walking when they ended up there.

The Sun sunk behind the horizon line as the couple sat quietly in the surf. As the water came towards them it dodged around their bodies, thanks to Percy, and then retreated back down the beach.

"You know, I love boats," Percy said seemingly out of nowhere.

"That's nice…." Annabeth replied. "Why are you telling me this?"

"It just came to mind… A simple boat can offer someone so much freedom, don't you think? You can just hop in and be off to wherever you feel like going."

"I suppose," Annabeth agreed.

"We should do it," Percy decided.

"What?" Annabeth frowned.

"Just take off in a boat one day," Percy looked at Annabeth she seemed impassive about the whole idea. "We'd avoid The Sea of Monsters; I'm not going back there any time soon. You would be the Captain, of course," Percy grinned.

Annabeth smiled, "what are you trying to run away from?"

"Nothing. More like running_ to_ something. A place without monsters – well minimal monsters anyway," Percy said knowing they couldn't really escape monsters completely. "And maybe we could have a future together... A family, maybe, later on. We could have that if we weren't here," Percy blushed. "Mortals probably wish that they could control water or be incredibly smart but all I really want sometimes is normality…"

Annabeth looked rather red in the face but was smiling widely nonetheless. "It sounds lovely," she assured. "Maybe we will someday, not yet."

"Not yet," Percy agreed. He kissed Annabeth lightly on the top of her head and they fell back into a comfortable silence.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Review, follow maybe? Please…_


	3. C is for Curls

'_Lo._

_Alrighty then… Chapter three!_

_I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does._

_Enjoy…_

* * *

C is for **Curls**

Percy sat up leaning against a large oak tree in the forest and Annabeth was sitting between his legs. Sunlight filtered through the canopy of leaves above them casting shadows that moved slowly as the wind gently blew across the grass. Rays of sunlight danced in Annabeth's hair turning it to gold.

Percy admired each curl that fell down Annabeth's back, some of them tight ringlets and others loose and flowing. She truly had the most beautiful hair that Percy had ever seen. He ran his fingers through it and it felt like he was like stroking silk.

Annabeth wasn't responding to his idle fiddling so he thought it wouldn't hurt to carry on. He wrapped a ringlet around his middle finger and let it fall away watching as it tumbled gracefully down. There was no pattern with the curls; they weren't uniform whatsoever, just a beautiful mass of shining loops, each one following its own rules – completely unique.

Percy tugged gently at one, bringing it to its full length then let it go. It bounced back up and settled to its usual state. He was wrapping another around his finger when Annabeth finally turned around.

Percy had a look of pure concentration plastered on his face when Annabeth turned; he had locks of hair wrapped around three different fingers and was then repeating the process with another curl. Annabeth couldn't help but laugh.

Percy turned bright red, he went to cover his face but it wasn't too effective because one hand was still attached to Annabeth's hair. He gave up and looked at Annabeth's smiling face, completely embarrassed.

"Well…" Annabeth said with a grin, "it's nice to know one of us likes my hair."

"Please don't mention this to anyone…"

Annabeth made an 'x' over her heart, "cross my heart."

Percy smirked and raised an eyebrow; he was going to gain something from this other than utter humiliation. "Would you be willing to seal that promise with a kiss?"

"Why of course."

As they kissed Percy sneaked a hand up Annabeth's back and tangled it in her hair. It really was the best hair ever.

* * *

_Is it just me or do these keep ending with kisses?_

_Thanks for reading. Review, follow maybe? Please…_


	4. D is for Drunk

'_Lo._

_You came back again! I really do love you._

_This chapter is dedicated to Savannah Silverstone who gave me the idea for this chapter and has reviewed even when she doesn't have much to say. Hahaa._

_I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does._

_Enjoy…_

* * *

D is for **Drunk**

It was half eleven and Annabeth was getting ready for bed. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun and she was in her pyjamas – shorts and an oversized tee-shirt that belonged to Percy. For an hour and a half she had been ready to hop in between the covers and get some much needed sleep but things like tidying had to be done. She had just finished organizing some books and climbed into bed when someone knocked on the door of the Athena Cabin.

Annabeth frowned, who could be at the door this time of night? At the same time she was also rather surprised the mystery person hadn't been caught by the harpies. Everyone else in the Cabin was asleep so it was up to Annabeth to see who it was. She sighed and got out of bed. She picked up her dagger off her bedside table just in case and crept up to the door, her footsteps muffled by her socks. Annabeth opened the door ready to attack, once again, just in case.

There on the doorstep was Percy. A very dishevelled looking Percy at that. His dark hair was sticking out weirdly and his eyelids were drooping slightly, partly covering his sea-green irises. He grinned widely making him look all goofy and adorable.

"Percy what are you doing?" She hissed and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind them. "You're going to get eaten by the harpies if you're not careful."

Percy mistook the pulling as the start of a hug and he put his arms around Annabeth hugging her tightly. "Annabeth!"

Annabeth pulled away and looked at Percy. "What's up with you?"

"Nothin', why would there be anything wrong? I just came here to see my beautiful girlfriend that I am extremely fond of," he replied tripping over his words slightly.

"Your breath stinks of alcohol!" Annabeth stated and Percy smiled even wider if that was possible. "You're drunk, how much did you drink? The Curse of Achilles slows down intoxication, you would have had to drink twice the amount anyone else would!"

"Yeah, I've been hangin' with some Hermes kids. Travis, Conner…" He frowned. Apparently he'd forgotten the rest. "Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?"

Annabeth hit him around the back of the head but blushed all the same. "Shhh! You're going to wake everyone up," she said to change the subject.

"No I won't," he replied in a very load whisper. He then tip-toed in a very strange fashion over to Annabeth's bed and sat down on the edge, he kind of reminded Annabeth of a T-Rex...

Annabeth rolled her eyes and followed him, she sat beside the drunk boy she called her boyfriend. "Right. Now I have to deal with Percy," she muttered to herself. "Stay here," she told him.

Annabeth grabbed an empty glass from by her bed and went to the bathroom; she rinsed it out and filled it with water. She grabbed a towel from a cupboard and went back to sort out Percy.

When she got back to her bed Percy was lying back with a book in his hands. He was looking at it as if completely perplexed by the item. He probably was actually; Annabeth didn't really think being drunk would help Percy's dyslexia. "Come on, you," she said. "Sit up."

"Shhhhhh!" He hissed, "you'll wake everyone up."

"Percy," Annabeth gave the boy a warning look.

"You're so bossy," Percy complained childishly but he put down the book and sat up as he was asked. Annabeth handed him the glass.

"Drink it all," she said, ignoring Percy's comment.

He did without taking one breath. He took the glass away from his lips and exhaled loudly to show his appreciation, "ahhhh."

Annabeth took the glass and replaced it on her bedside table. "You're going to have to stay here for the night and you're not sleeping in your jeans," Annabeth decided, although Percy could sometimes be a bit annoying she didn't want to be expelled. (The Achilles Curse saved him from being ripped apart by bird-ladies.)

"Yeah, they're a bit scratchy," he agreed.

"Let me find you some pyjamas." Annabeth walked quietly over to one of her half-brother's draws and took out a pair of pyjama bottoms. She threw them at Percy and he swapped his denim trousers for those of cotton.

"Much better," Percy declared and he slithered beneath the duvet.

"Just put this there… I don't want sick all in my bed if you take a turn for the worse," Annabeth said. She laid the towel she had got earlier on the pillow beneath her boyfriend's head.

Percy reached his arms out and made grabby hands in Annabeth's direction. She smiled and climbed in with Percy. She lay with her back to Percy's chest and his arms snaked around her waist.

"Will you read that book to me?" Percy asked.

"It's about architecture," Annabeth said. "You wouldn't like it."

"Who says," Percy challenged.

"Fine," she gave in, maybe Percy would fall asleep if he got bored enough.

Annabeth reached out and picked up the book and started reading about The Parthenon. She got around one page in and Percy's breathing slowed and became deeper. Worked like a treat.

Annabeth smiled, put down the book and finally, in Percy's arms, fell asleep.

* * *

_(Since I origanally posted this chapter I have edited it. I forgot about the Achilles Curse first time around and I don't think Annabeth was angry enough - I added Percy getting hit.)_

_I don't know if I rambled, sorry if I did. Not sure how I feel about this one…_

_Thanks for reading. Review, follow maybe?! Please…_


	5. E is for Elegant

_Lo!_

_I know it sounds stupid but I had a complete brainblock when it came to thinking of a word for E. All I could think of for a decent storyline was this… I'm sorry if it's horrible, I tried my best with the word I had._

_I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does._

_Enjoy…_

* * *

E is for **Elegant**

"The big event is tomorrow, Percy. I hope you've remembered," Sally said as she leaned over the back of the sofa on which Percy was sitting.

Percy came to see his mum now and again, she insisted after the tally of The-Times-Percy-Almost-Died passed forty. Percy loved his mum so it wasn't bad, he enjoyed his visits really. Most of the time they sat at home together doing nothing and other times they would do something like go to the cinema or the mall. Percy was staying the night.

"Yeah, I know," Percy answered with a sigh.

Tomorrow was Paul's sister's wedding and they were all invited since they were family. Percy didn't really want to go; he was a teenage boy with better things to do. Anyway, he had only met Andrea Blofis once. There was an upside, however, Percy had been allowed to have a plus one and he'd invited Annabeth, of course.

"Don't be like that, Percy!" Sally scolded. "When you and Annabeth get married I won't be the least bit interested. See how you like it."

"You love Annabeth too much, you wouldn't be able to keep your nose out," Percy said. "What dress will you wear? Oh and the bouquet, Annabeth, what flower will go with the colour scheme?" Percy said in a bad mimic of his mother's voice. He laughed.

"Oh, so you're not denying it?" Sally asked, chuckling.

"I was using it as an example," Percy stated, a blush blooming on his cheeks.

"Awh, my baby is in love!" Sally teased.

"Geez, Mum!" Percy said, now even redder.

"You know I'm joking," Sally smiled. She kissed Percy on the head and pushed him by the back of the head. "Get to bed. Even heroes have bedtimes."

"I'm going," Percy stood up with the movement of his Mum's push. "Night," he said. Then much more loudly, (Paul was in the next room) "night, Paul!"

"Good night!" Paul called back.

"Night. I love you," Sally said.

"I love you, too, Mum."

_~OoO~_

"Percy! Get up!"

Percy rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. "Yeah Mu-" Percy yawned widely, "I'm up."

"You need to eat breakfast, have a shower, get dressed, go and pick up Annabeth, get back here, eat lunch, get ready for the wedding, and then we need to be off. All before one o' clock, it's now eight," Sally informed.

"Yep, sounds good," Percy muttered still half-asleep.

Percy sat up and stretched his arms. He got out of bed and wandered into the kitchen. He sniffed the air and his mouth watered, Sally had made blue pancakes, Percy's favourite breakfast. Sally was at the cooker making the pancakes and Paul was sat at the table tucking into his own plate of food.

"Smells delicious," Percy praised.

"Morning," chorused Sally and Paul.

Percy sat down at the table and a few minutes later his Mum brought over two plates of pancakes. She set one down in front of Percy and one in front of her once she had sat down. Percy drizzled golden syrup all over his food and began to eat. An appreciative groan escaped him and Sally smiled.

"Would you like some time alone?" She laughed.

Percy laughed too, "I've never tasted anything as good as this since yesterday's tea."

They all chatted for a while, Sally reminding Percy of his list of duties more than once. Percy polished off his food and stood up.

"Thanks, Mum." He left the kitchen and walked to his room.

Percy gathered up clean clothes and a towel and made his way to the bathroom. He took off his pyjamas and climbed into the shower. He belted out a few songs as he washed and by the time he reached the end of the fourth song – She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 – he was ready to get out. He pulled back the curtain and screamed. Percy pulled the curtain back over his bottom half. "Mum!"

Sally finished washing her hands, dried them and smiled at Percy. "Lovely singing."

"Get out!" Percy demanded. Sally laughed and left.

Red as a cherry, Percy hopped out and locked the door as quickly as he could. He then dried himself off and donned an orange Camp tee shirt and jeans. He brushed his teeth, smiled at himself in the mirror and ran a hand through his dark hair.

Percy ran to his room and checked his clock, it read half ten.

"Percy, you need to go and get Annabeth!" Called Sally.

_~OoO~_

Percy had passed his driving test a few weeks ago so he was able to take Paul's car to collect his girlfriend from the train station.

When he got there Annabeth was waiting. "Annabeth!" Percy called.

Annabeth turned and waved when she saw Percy. "Hi," she said as she reached him. "Let's get out of here; I swear I saw a monster."

_~OoO~_

They arrived back at the apartment at eleven on the dot.

Sally was meandering around cleaning the living room when Percy and Annabeth found her. Annabeth dropped her bag containing her change of clothes for the wedding on the coffee table.

"Breakfast – check. Shower – check. Clothed -" Percy gestured to his body, "- check. One Annabeth -" Percy turned to his girlfriend, "- check."

Sally smiled, "hi, Annabeth."

"Hey," Annabeth replied.

"Hey, mum, I do believe lunch was next on the list – I'm starved!" Percy stated.

"Well, you know how to make a sandwich, Percy," Sally replied bluntly. "And don't forget fruit."

Percy moaned and pulled Annabeth into the kitchen. He located a loaf of home-made bread, which Annabeth found funny as it was blue, a cucumber and butter and slapped up two sandwiches. He placed one on each plate he'd got from a cupboard. Percy passed one to Annabeth who was sitting at the dinner table and put his down next to her.

"Thanks," Annabeth said.

"You don't want fruit do you?" Percy asked, wrinkling his nose. He reached into the cupboard and retrieved a packet of biscuits. He sat up the table. "Mmm, biscuits and cucumber sandwiches – it's a feast!"

"Indeed," commented Annabeth as she tucked into her blue dinner.

"Mum was rather excited about helping you get ready for the wedding. Sorry, she'll insist."

Annabeth laughed, "I don't mind. She's your Mum; I'd rather her fussing than the Aphrodite cabin." She rolled her eyes.

"I'd love to see that, Annabeth Chase talking makeup with a daughter of Aphrodite," Percy grinned.

"It's not funny; half the things they shoved in my bag for me to wear could be shared between twenty people!"

They carried on chatting until their sandwiches had gone and plenty of chocolate biscuits had been devoured. It was ten to twelve when Sally popped her head around the door and asked if Annabeth wanted to start to get ready, Annabeth smiled and left Percy to get sorted.

Percy trudged to his room dreading the moment he put on his suit. Once it was on he wouldn't be able to take it off until late afternoon. _Weddings are such a chore_, he thought to himself.

He opened his wardrobe and pulled out the suit. He sighed and got changed. Once the whole suit was on he looked rather good but it didn't mean to say he was comfortable.

Percy was wearing a white shirt, black fitted trousers that were turned up at the bottom. A black blazer and around his neck hung an untied bow tie (someone else would have to tie it for him), it was sea green. When they had purchased it Sally had told him it really made his eyes stand out, Percy just agreed so they could leave the shop. His hair was unruly as ever and his tanned skin stood out against the white.

Assuming that his mum and Annabeth would take a while Percy made his way into the living room, he plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

It was half twelve when Percy was interrupted from his TV-watching by a 'hu-hem' in the doorway. He turned to find his Mum waiting in the threshold. She looked really nice, she was wearing a dark blue dress that was fitted to her body and she had left her brown hair down. She had her arms out and was gesturing to the door way.

When Annabeth walked into the living room Percy's breath caught in his throat. _Oooh, Gods of Olympus_, thought Percy. She looked incredible. She was wearing a deep red dress that was fitted around her chest area and flowed out at the bottom of her ribs. Her blonde hair was in an updo – small curls falling from their places here and there. Annabeth's grey eyes were framed by minimal black eyeliner making them stand out slightly more than usual.

She twirled – mostly just for Sally's benefit – and the flowing material of her dress fanned out around her. If anyone asked Percy how Annabeth looked just then he would have answered with one word, elegant.

"How do I look?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"Elegant… Perfect, divine, better looking than Aphrodite herself," Percy replied.

Annabeth blushed, "thanks. You're looking rather handsome yourself."

* * *

_Okay, so, comment if you'd like me to carry this on in the next chapter or change the topic. I could do either._

_Thanks for reading, review or follow? Please?_


	6. F is for Follow

_Hullo!_

_Chapter six – only twenty to go… I'm surprised you've stuck around this long!_

_Edit: I've slightly changed this because, once again, I forgot about the Achilles Curse... I may edit it again better when I have more time, sorry if it's horrid._

_ I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does._

_Enjoy…._

* * *

F is for **Follow**

The wedding seemed to go on forever. During the church service Percy had constantly been shuffling around in his pew, desperate to get up and be active. This earned him a sore arm thanks to Annabeth.

"Sorry my ADHD is an inconvenience to you," Percy whispered as he rubbed his arm.

Annabeth glared at him and turned to the front. Percy stuck his tongue out when he was certain she couldn't see and looked towards the altar too.

The wedding trudged on, endlessly. In the end Percy had never been happier to see a middle-aged couple kissing than at that moment.

After a posh dinner with delicious food but more sitting in a hard seat they all went to the after party on a specially hired bus. The newly married pair had got a huge marquee on loan for the final part of the afternoon. Multi-coloured lights filled the towering tent and lavish decorations the same sapphire blue as the flowers held at the wedding hung from the 'ceiling' and 'walls'. Round tables sat around the edges of the room, also draped with rich blue. There was a DJ in one corner of the room playing music that people danced to joyfully.

After sitting at a table with Paul and Sally for a while Percy couldn't resist it, he grabbed Annabeth's hand and they rushed to the dance floor.

"Follow me, we'll be the best dancers here," Annabeth joked.

"No way, you should be following my lead," Percy suggested, they laughed.

Percy took his girlfriend's other hand in his so he was holding both; they jumped around manically, flipping their heads to and fro to the fast beat. They quickly became sweaty from dancing in the hot tangle of other wedding-attendants but they carried on – they released all the energy they had been keeping in all afternoon.

Percy spun Annabeth around and she attempted to return the movement. She tried to reach her arm over Percy's head; however, she wasn't tall enough. They both stumbled and clutched onto one another to keep their balance. Annabeth giggled between deep breaths onto Percy's chest, she laughed even more when she felt Percy's body shaking against her as he laughed too.

"Yeah, Annabeth, you're a great dancer," Percy said sarcastically. "I would follow you into battle but never again on a dance floor."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth returned playfully.

The bride and groom made their way onto the floor, people parting for them like the red sea. Everyone vacated the dance space for the First Dance. The bride's dress was white and fifties' style and the groom wore a classic black suit, he was tall and she was around a head shorter. Andrea had a red bob and her husband had a buzz cut –they made a nice couple. The song they danced to was slow and flowed nicely, Percy didn't know what it was but he kind of liked it.

After the first few minutes other pairs of dancers joined the newlyweds. Percy pulled a blushing Annabeth onto the dance floor and put his arms around her waist, she wrapped hers around his neck. They swayed on the spot to the sweet melody; they just looked at one another and smiled. Percy kissed Annabeth's nose and was about to kiss her on the lips when a scream pulled him back to reality.

They pulled apart and immediately scanned the room to find the source. In the corner a little girl no more than seven was pinned in a corner by a humungous, shady black hound. Percy and Annabeth fought against the flow of people fleeing out of the door to reach the far corner and the trapped girl. On their way Percy pulled Annabeth's dagger from his waistband – he had been keeping it as she had nowhere to put it – and tossed it to her, she didn't even hesitate as she caught it with amazing grace. Percy then pulled Riptide from his pocket and uncapped the sword.

The hellhound growled over its shoulder when the two demigods got too close and two more beasts pounced from nowhere to block their way.

"Leave her alone!" Annabeth called, waving her dagger. "We're demigods – come get us!"

"Yeah, come on!" Percy tried to take the same route as the blonde but the hellhound was having none of it.

"Help!" The child cried out. Annabeth looked almost as scared as the little girl – Percy knew she was remembering her past. When Annabeth had been small around the same age as the little girl she had ran away and was constantly attacked by monsters.

The monster snapped at the terrified girl and she called out again but every time she made more noise the hound drew closer to her trembling form. Annabeth put a finger to her lips to urge the girl to be quiet.

Percy looked at Annabeth and a silent agreement passed between them – _you take the right, I'll take the left_ – both half-bloods knew that the other dog wouldn't leave his post guarding the girl for he hadn't already.

Percy lunged forward at his hound and Annabeth at hers. From then on sight went in a blur of bronze, shadow, demigod and monster. Percy hit with the flat of his sword and stabbed with the sharp, pointed blade. He slashed and dodged swipes at his body. Suddenly the wounded but not yet dead creature jumped at Percy, the boy swung his sword upwards and his sword penetrated the underbelly of the hound. It disintegrated into a pile of dust.

Annabeth had killed her hound already and was ready to take on the largest of the – what previously was – three. Percy, still aching slightly (the Achilles Curse prevented him from getting too tired), held up Riptide to the monster as did Annabeth with her shorter blade.

For the first time since it had arrived the hellhound turned away from the child and towards Percy and Annabeth. It let out a deafening bark and leaped at the boy; Annabeth tried to get in the way but was flung to the side with one great paw. The beast landed on Percy, pinned him down by the shoulders and in the process of doing this it had also knocked Riptide out his hands.

Percy could feel the end coming near but his first thought, as the beast displayed its death inducing teeth, was that the monster really needed to eat some breath mints. Percy squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the death-blow that wouldn't actually kill or harm him, he wondered how long he would lay there before someone helped him. He couldn't think of anyway out other than Annabeth and she was laying unconscious a few meters away.

The large weight was suddenly removed from his chest and a cloud of dust flew up into the air above him. Nico di Angelo stood over him, _what?_ Percy thought.

It turned out that Nico had been following the trio of hellhounds around the Underworld and when they shadow traveled from their lair he had followed but got slightly lost on the way. That's why he was late. Apparently the three hounds were a very rare type, one that preferred to eat young half-bloods. The little girl – Isabel – was a half-blood herself and that's why they had been after her.

Eventually, after a lot of Annabeth insisting, she was allowed to take Isabel back to Camp Half-Blood for the rest of the year.

"Thanks for saving me," Isabel offered.

"Well, I was only following the best into battle," Percy smirked.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! _

_Don't forget, I am open to suggestions for some letters._

_Thank you for reading! Review, follow maybe? Please…_


	7. G is for Goldfish

_Hullo, again!_

_I'm so happy you're still here! _

_I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does._

_On with the chapter._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

G is for **Goldfish.**

Percy knocked on the front door of the Chases house and waited for it to be answered. He shoved his hands into his pockets and shifted from foot to foot nervously. First time meeting Annabeth's brothers and step-mom… Proper first impressions, Percy's aim was to make a good one. The only time Percy had met Mrs Chase and her sons was a few years ago and hardly enough time to make a real impression.

Annabeth opened the door and smiled upon seeing Percy. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head. Annabeth had on denim shorts and a white tee shirt patterned with little owls – her mother's sacred animal – that alternated in colour (brown and black) and, of course, her camp necklace. She looked really cute in Percy's opinion.

"Hey," the girl said. She stepped away from the door so that Percy could come in.

"Hi," Percy replied. He shut the door behind him and kissed Annabeth. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Annabeth leaned in for another kiss.

"Ewww!" Around halfway through the kiss an appalled vioce broke them apart. "Mom, Annabeth is kissing a strange boy in our hallway!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and sighed, "Bobby this is Percy, Percy this is Bobby."

"Where did he come from?" Bobby asked.

"Err, New York…?" Percy replied.

"Okay… You're kissing Annabeth because?"

"Because I'm extremely fond of her and…. I think _she_ was the one kissing me," Percy turned to Annabeth.

She punched him in the arm, "shut up, Kelp Face."

Bobby laughed. "Well, I don't think she's very fond of _you_."

"Sometimes I don't either."

"Come on, Percy," Annabeth pulled Percy away and into the kitchen where Mr and Mrs Chase were sitting at the dinner table, talking to one another idly.

"Look who is here, fresh from New York," Annabeth said and she gestured to Percy.

"Hullo," Percy waved awkwardly.

"Nice to see you again," Mr Chase said.

"Yes, it is," agreed his wife.

"You too," Percy said. They all stood for a moment in silence; Percy nudged Annabeth in the ribs.

She seemed to understand. "Oh, Percy and I are going to my room."

"No you're not," Mrs Chase said quickly.

"You can sit in the living room," Mr Chase suggested, he seemed rather apologetic as he said it.

Annabeth huffed and it looked, to Percy, like she was trying her hardest not to glare at the woman sitting by her dad. "Fine."

They walked into the living room and flopped down on the sofa. Percy put his arm around Annabeth's shoulders and she automatically leaned into his touch.

Percy's face suddenly dropped as he heard a voice in his head. _Percy Jackson… Percy Jackson…. _The unknown voice called. Percy tensed up.

Annabeth obviously felt the change in Percy and looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Please tell me you can hear that too," Percy said, his sea-green eyes wide with worry.

"Hear what?" Annabeth sat up and checked Percy over with her eyes.

"A voice – there is a voice in my head and it's calling my name."

"Okay…"

_Percy Jackson, son of the sea god! I'm through here, come to the next room!_ The voice coxed.

Percy jumped up from the couch and pulled his girlfriend up by the arm.

"What's the next room?" Percy asked Annabeth holding on to her forearms.

"Matthew's room," Annabeth frowned. "Why?"

"There's something in there," Percy stated.

They both quickly made their way to Matthew's room. Percy shoved open the door in a hurry and with Riptide ready, he burst into the room.

Matthew, who was sitting on his bed and with a laptop on his lap, looked up at them in shock.

"What're you doing in here?" Matthew asked incredulous.

"There was something in here calling to me… In my head," Percy tried to explain without sounding mad – it wasn't really working for him.

"Ooookay," Matthew looked at them both.

_No, Silly! I'm in the glass bowl on the desk. And why are you holding your sword like that? You'll poke someone's eye out, s_colded the voice.

Percy turned to the desk and sitting the desk was indeed a glass bowl. In the bowl was a fish – a small goldfish with shining orange scales. That was the source of the voice… A fish?

"Oh," Percy put the cap on Riptide and placed the sword in his pocket. He laughed nervously, "false alarm."

"What do you mean false alarm?" Asked Annabeth in a tone that said she couldn't believe the situation.

"You never told me he had a fish!" Percy argued.

"The voice was a fish?" Annabeth fumed. "You made me think that we'd put Matthew in danger! You complete Plankton Head!"

"I'm sorry!" Percy said.

"Excuse me. Did you just imply that you can talk to fish?" Matthew questioned.

"Err, yeah," Percy answered.

"Percy's like me – a half-blood. His father is Poseidon, god of the sea and earthquakes. That means Percy can do some stuff you and I cannot." Annabeth explained.

"Like talk to fish?"

"Yes, Matthew. My boyfriend can talk to fish."

"Not just fish!" Percy added. "All creatures from the sea."

"Even sharks?" Matthew's eyes were wide as he looked at Percy.

"Yeah," Percy replied. "They're rather polite actually."

"Woah!"

"I can control water too and speak to horses! I'm also invincible – You can't touch the Son of Poseidon!" Percy boasted, now on a roll.

"How come you never told me this?" Matthew demanded of Annabeth.

"You never asked," Annabeth defended herself. "And you," she turned to Percy, "stop bigging yourself up!"

"Alright, but it's all true," Percy said his hands spread out.

Annabeth huffed. Percy walked over to the desk and began to talk to the fish.

_Hi_, Percy said in his head. The fish swam to the front of the glass bowl.

_Oh, wow, it's really you!_ Said the fish in awe.

_Yeah, Percy Jackson – that's me._

_It's great to meet you! _The fish exclaimed.

_You too… Urmm…._

_Fiona, my name is Fiona. It's incredible – you're actually here!_

_Did you want anything in particular? You seemed rather insistent that I came to see you, _Percy requested.

_No, I just wanted to meet you. You can go back to what you were doing now, don't let me hold you._

_Okay, until the next time. _Percy departed from the desk.

"You did not just have a conversation with Andy," Matthew said.

"Who is Andy?"

"My fish," the younger boy frowned.

"Dude, your fish is a female named Fiona."

"What?" Cried Matthew.

Percy and Annabeth took that as their cue to leave the room. They exited and left Matthew to come to terms with the gender of his goldfish.

_~ OoO ~_

Around an hour and a half after the your-fish-is-a-girl incident the two demigods were sitting on the sofa again when Matthew and Bobby entered the room.

"You said you were invincible," Bobby declared.

"We have come to test it," Matthew finished.

"And how will you do that?" Inquired Percy.

"This is how," Matthew said before charging at Percy, Annabeth jumped out of the way over the sofa arm.

The two boys attacked Percy. They hit him and scratched but nothing even marked the older boy's tanned skin. After a while and the boys still hadn't given up Percy somehow managed to lift them up and sit on them both. They struggled for a bit but then stopped knowing it was futile.

"Okay, you're invincible. Will you get off us now?" Bobby pleaded.

Annabeth who had vanished for a few minutes was suddenly there in front of the sofa with a camera. "Sorry, I just had to get this moment on camera. Say 'cheese'!"

A flash went off and Annabeth smiled at the screen in front of her. "Got it. You can get off now."

Percy stood up. And the two boys sighed with relief. "I've fought gods; you thought you could beat me?" Percy joked; he rolled up his sleeve and flexed his muscles to prove his point.

Annabeth blushed and made an attempt to hide it with her hands, no one noticed.

_~ OoO ~_

"Tea is done, every one!" Mrs Chase called from the kitchen.

Matthew, Bobby, Percy and Annabeth all practically ran into the kitchen. Sitting on the table were three bowls – one full of pasta, bolognese reached the brim of one and garlic bread was piled up in the third. It smelled delicious.

They all sat down in chairs. Percy next to Annabeth, opposite them were the boys and then on each end were Mr and Mrs Chase. Percy's mouth watered and he began to spoon food onto his dinner plate. He didn't think about how much was piled there until everyone else at the table, apart for Annabeth, was looking at him funny.

"I told you to make extra," Annabeth said – any chance to prove she was right was a good one for her.

"Being impenetrable and all mighty does make a person hungry… And sleepy too," Percy defended himself.

"As you've just proved," said Mrs Chase.

Percy turned to Matthew and in an attempt to change the subject said, "your fish keeps telling me that she's hungry."

Talking to goldfish at the dinner table apparently isn't the right way to draw attention from you.

* * *

_I hope if this chapter was just a huge ramble you'll forgive me. I didn't expect it to be this long at all..._

_Thank you for reading! Review, follow maybe? Please..._


	8. H is for Hold

_Hallo!_

_I think I will make Sundays my update day just in case anyone was unsure about new chapters. Sunday tends to be the day I update so I'll try and make it a pattern... _Try_ that is._

_I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

H is for **Hold**

Everyone seemed to be rather busy that Tuesday and Percy had had nothing to do. Being invincible and all really did drain a person sometimes so Percy had decided to go to his cabin for a relaxing afternoon by himself.

He had been resting on his bed, his arms behind his head. The soft, golden rays of the sun came through the window and warmed Percy's skin. It was lovely.

Percy opened his eyes and looked up from where he was laying when he heard the door open with a slight creak. Annabeth was standing in the doorway. The girl's hair was plaited over one shoulder and her grey eyes shone in the sunlight. She looked as stunning, as usual, but Percy couldn't help but notice there was a certain kind of sadness about her.

"Hello," Percy greeted with a frown. "You 'kay?"

"Yeah – I'm fine," Annabeth tried to shrug away Percy's concern.

Annabeth came in and shut the door behind her. She sat on the edge of Percy's bed.

"No you're not. I can tell," Percy challenged. "Can I help?"

"Just hold me…. Please," Annabeth said quietly.

The blonde girl toed her shoes off and swung her legs up onto the bed. She lay down with her head on Percy's chest. The son of Poseidon wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Percy urged.

"Sometimes things just catch up with me, that's all."

"What things?"

"Lots… Silena, Beckendorf, all the others too. All those demigods from the Titan's army... Luke," Annabeth explained.

"I understand," Percy soothed. "But, Annabeth, they wouldn't want you to be like this, you know. Especially Luke, I know it. They all died for a cause whether theirs was winning or losing – it's what they believed was right."

"I know, I know," Annabeth agreed. "I'm just having a moment. I'll be okay in a minute," she assured; Percy wasn't convinced. He idly traced patterns on Annabeth's arm with his finger.

A small wet patch grew on Percy's chest but he said nothing. He just held Annabeth and attempted to reduce her sadness. He didn't mind, he really did understand – sometimes everyone just needs to be held for a bit.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Review, follow maybe? Please._


	9. I is for Invisible

_Ciao! _

_I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

I is for **Invisible**

Percy and Nico sat on the stone floor, breathing heavily, and admired their handy work. Straw was scattered everywhere and practice dummies lay on the floor all at different stages of disrepair.

"We sure showed them who is boss, right?" Percy turned to his friend with a grin.

"Indeed we did," Nico agreed with a satisfied glance at the destruction before them.

"They're just straw," a voice pointed out.

The boys turned and found Annabeth walking at a leisurely pace towards them. Her hair was half tied up and half was left down – Percy had never seen it like that, he thought it was rather nice.

"Hey," Nico greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Nico," Annabeth replied. "How're yo-"

"Wait what was that? 'They're just straw'?" Percy butted in.

"Oh – the dummies. They're only made of fabric and stuffed with straw, not exactly hard to defeat. Fighting an inanimate object – _please_."

"Oh. Is this a challenge?" Percy asked with a grin, he raised one dark eyebrow.

"It might be," Annabeth smirked.

"Well, I accept," Percy stood up and dusted himself off.

"I'll be referee," Nico stated.

The pair walked to the centre of the Training Arena. The girl drew her dagger and the boy his sword.

"Okay, so first on the ground for more than three seconds loses. You ready?" Nico asked.

They both nodded and Nico smiled. "Go," he called.

Just as the words left Nico's lips Annabeth unhooked her Yankees cap from one of the belt loops on her shorts and shoved it over her blonde curls. In an instant she disappeared.

"That's so not fair!" Percy moaned as he turned to Nico. "Dude, tell her!"

"Percy, you're invincible – I think it kind of evens things up, if anything," Nico reasoned.

Annabeth's laugh sounded behind him and Percy followed the noise.

"Nico's right. Sometimes I swear that seaweed brain of yours does you no good," taunted Annabeth's voice, this time from Percy's left.

Percy swung Riptide in the direction of the voice and the sound of two blades hitting rung through the air. They carried on fighting for a bit before Annabeth seemingly got bored. She moved somewhere different and Percy's blade slashed through thin air the next time he made a move.

Assumedly Annabeth, hit Percy on the butt and he blushed. He turned as quickly as he could so he was facing behind him and stabbed uncertainly with Riptide. Annabeth, however, had moved again.

"I love it when you blush," Annabeth teased. Percy blushed an even deeper red and pivoted on the spot. A blade met Riptide and the couple engaged in battle once again.

Annabeth moved again and swept a leg under Percy's. The dark-haired boy fell on his backside and Annabeth sat in his chest, effectively pinning him there.

"That's three seconds," called Nico.

Annabeth removed her hat and became visible. "I think that means I win," Annabeth grinned.

"I still stand by the fact it was completely unfair," Percy said stubbornly.

"Of course it was unfair," agreed Annabeth.

"What? Did you just agree with me?"

"It was immensely unfair," the girl said matter-of-factly. "I mean, you against me – we all knew who was going to win."

"You're the worse girlfriend ever," Percy said although it was very untrue.

"I try my hardest," she said. Annabeth smiled and Percy couldn't help but grin too.

* * *

_P.s I actually love you guys. _

_Thank you for reading! Review or follow, maybe? Please..._


	10. J is for Jellyfish

_Bonjour!_

_Chapter ten! Thank you all for your support._

_I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

J is for **Jellyfish**

Annabeth waded through the navel-deep water swinging her arms by her sides as she went. Percy wasn't too far behind her, leisurely soaking in everything about the sea around him and the girl in front of him.

Today was one of those rare days that Annabeth wore her bikini and Percy couldn't help from thinking about it. The bikini was deep blue – a colour that looked great against Annabeth's tanned skin - and had white spots all over. The fabric clung to the girl's slender figure. Annabeth's hair was in an untidy bun at the back of her head and, as usual, her Camp necklace hung around her neck.

Annabeth stopped in her tracks and pointed in front of her. "Look – there's a jellyfish," Annabeth stated.

"So there is," Percy said in return.

The pinkish, translucent, bubble-like creature bobbed along by the couple, it stopped and then more began to appear. It was as if one had called to all his jellyfish friends and told them he'd seen the son of Poseidon and they all wanted to see for themselves.

Soon there was close to twenty jellyfish of different sizes swimming around Percy and Annabeth.

"They're everywhere." Annabeth smiled and she admired the little blobs with their tentacles, each one a different hue.

"They just can't get enough of me," Percy said playfully.

Annabeth laughed. "Apparently so."

Absorbed in watching the funny little creatures dance in the water the couple didn't notice the few behind them.

"Aggh!" Annabeth cried out in pain.

"Hades! What's happened?" Percy fretted.

"I've been stung," Annabeth said tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

Percy turned to Annabeth and picked her up which was even easier in water than on land. He created a current that propelled the pair to shore. Percy sat Annabeth down on the sand and hovered over her.

"Where did it get you?" Percy asked.

"The back of my thigh," Annabeth said through gritted teeth.

"Hold on – I have nectar in my bag."

Percy ran as fast as he could – which isn't very easy to do on sand – to his bag back at the dunes. He rummaged through his satchel and found his small bottle of nectar right at the bottom. He made his way back to Annabeth.

"Got it. Just stay still."

Percy lifted Annabeth's leg slightly and examined the red stings across the back of her leg. Percy poured the liquid over Annabeth's sting, emitting a small sigh of relief from the blonde. The red marks slowly faded away until they were non-existent.

"Are you okay?" Percy inquired as he took Annabeth's face in his hands.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Annabeth smiled weakly.

Percy wiped the few stray tears from his girlfriend's face with his thumbs. He planted a small kiss on each of her cheeks. Annabeth smiled at Percy.

_Agggggh!_ A young girl's voice called in Percy's mind. _I stung the son of Poseidon's girlfriend! _

Percy walked over to the surf where a little jellyfish was floating.

_It was an accident – is she okay, Sir? Agggh!_

_She's fine_, Percy assured the fussing blob.

_Tell her I'm sorry because I truly am, _the little creature requested_. We were playing tag and I didn't see her! _

Annabeth wandered over to crouch down beside Percy. "This is the creature that stung me I suppose?"

"Yeah. She's real sorry," Percy passed on the message. "They were playing tag – it was an accident."

"She's forgiven," Annabeth said with a grin.

_Annabeth says that she forgives you_, Percy told the jellyfish.

_Phew! Until next time, Sir and you Miss!_ And she swum away, her little tentacles flailing as she went.

Percy turned to Annabeth who was waving at the jellyfish as it disappeared. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Annabeth replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Just making sure," Percy smiled.

"Come here, you." Annabeth turned to Percy and kissed him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being you," Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

"I suppose I am pretty great," Percy joked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and punched Percy in the arm. "Don't push it, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

_I doubt that my updates are the highlight of your week but getting all your comments really makes them mine._

_Thank you for reading! Review or follow, maybe? Please..._


	11. K is for Kick

_Greetings and salutations! _

_Please forgive me for my tardiness! I had no time to write at the weekend and I've had a horrible case of writer's block. I'm pretty sure this is a rubbish chapter - nothing would come to me..._

_I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

K is for **Kick**

"Percy Jackson you are so infuriating! I don't know how I put up with you!" raged Annabeth.

Percy grinned and held the book higher over his head and further out of Annabeth's reach. "Oh, Annabeth, your words hurt me so," he laughed.

Annabeth jumped one more time in attempt at grabbing the novel back; it failed miserably and she crossed her arms haughtily. She looked around the Athena Cabin just to make sure no-one could see her being thwarted by Percy. The boy found her struggles hilarious.

"Give it back."

"No. You wrote a book – I want to read it," Percy retorted.

"Percy…" Annabeth, now red in the face, pleaded. She rarely pleaded for anything so whatever she had written she didn't want to share. "Please give it to me. It's really embarrassing."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," Percy relented. He handed the book to his girlfriend. She clasped it in her hands, the hand-made leather cover dark against her skin. "You know… Sometimes I really wish you could feel pain," Annabeth stated.

Percy frowned, a crease forming between his eyebrows. "Okay…"

"Because then you would be able to feel this."

Annabeth pulled her leg back and with all her might brought it down onto Percy's shin, then again and once more. Although the kicks didn't hurt Percy, how they should have, with a roll of his eyes he cried out in fake-pain, "ouch!"

"Ahh," Annabeth sighed. "That felt good."

"You have an evil soul."

Annabeth glared at Percy. "You can't feel pain!"

"You still enjoy it," challenged the boy.

"Would you really like to be kicked again?" Annabeth raised a pale eyebrow. Percy didn't carry on with the argument. Annabeth smiled triumphantly. "Good."

The conch horn sounded for dinner and the two made their way to the food waiting for them.

"It's true... _Evil_..." Percy said in hushed tones as they passed over the threshold.

Annabeth shot Percy a murderous look and Percy began to run. Annabeth set off in pursuit of him, "get back here!"

* * *

_Ugh... That was a disaster._

_Anyone here know what film the line "greetings and salutations" is from? Review the title if you do - I'll love you even more than I do now._

_Thank you for reading! Review or follow, maybe? Please..._


	12. L is for Love

_G'day!_

_I like this chapter! Will you? I don't know - hopefully you will after the tragic chapter last week..._

_However, an up side to the last update was that this story reached slightly over 50 reviews! I never expected that for this and I would like to thank you all hugely for making that possible. I genuinely love each and everyone of you beautiful strangers!_

_As far as I know the pair haven't said 'I love you' in the canon books (correct me if I'm wrong). So they won't in this._

_I don't own this, Rick Riordan does._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

L is for **Love**

Annabeth leaned against Percy. The light from the fire cast a faint orange glow across the couple and their surroundings. Most of the other campers had left the fire but Annabeth and Percy continued to sit, snuggled against one another.

Clarisse and Chris were the only other people left. Clarisse opened her mouth in a rather impressive yawn, Chris and Clarisse exchanged a few words before they joined hands and walked away.

"Night," Annabeth called quietly.

Clarisse turned and waved her hand in little motions – she was in a good mood, obviously.

As Percy and Annabeth were the only campers left the fire's height diminished a little but it still emitted enough light to meet the needs of the two demigods.

"Annabeth," Percy said softly. "Do you love me?"

"No. I hate you, Kelp Face," Annabeth said sarcastically, her nose wrinkled in fake-disdain. She snorted.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yes, very witty of you."

"I thought so," Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

"But really though…" Percy tried again. "Do you love me?"

"Why do you ask?" Annabeth wondered seriously, maybe a little bit of worry hidden.

"Because I think I may be falling for you," Percy stated.

Percy twirled his fingers through Annabeth's hair absent-mindedly. He watched the way the fire cast golden highlights in the blonde cascade. The son of Poseidon dropped his forehead down to rest on the top his girlfriend's head, his nose inhaling the sweet scent of her hair.

"You do?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh-huh. I'm pretty sure that I could be in love with you," Percy mumbled into her locks. He rushed the next bit, "When you're with me I'm happier than ever and when I'm not with you I feel that you should be there. I feel all funny whenever I see you, sometimes I can't even comprehend a simple sentence. I've been led to believe that that is what love is. So… It's possible that I love you."

"Me too," Annabeth said decisively.

"Well, yes, we all know _you_ love yourself." Percy grinned.

"I didn't mean it like that," Annabeth said, slightly huffy. Percy couldn't see as his face was nestled at the crown of her head but the daughter of Athena's face grew slightly pink.

"I know, I know. I'm just teasing you," Percy assured her still beaming, slightly giddy in the moment.

"I can't be sure but I think I do…" Annabeth said, back to the soft tones they had spoken in at the start of the conversation. "I mean – love you."

"Really?" Percy asked hopefully.

"Of course," Annabeth laughed. "There's no need to sound so surprised."

Percy chuckled. "Yeah. Sorry. How about a kiss for possible love?"

Percy shuffled about so that he could face Annabeth. He took her warm face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

Annabeth pulled back and pressed her forehead to Percy's. She giggled, "Possible love. I like that."

* * *

_Oh, by the way, 'greetings and salutations' was me quoting a film called _Heathers_. It's brilliant, watch it if you can._

_Thank you for reading! Review or follow? Please..._


	13. M is for Moonlight

_How do, Readers!_

_Half way point! This is exciting!_

_I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

M is for **Moonlight**

Percy lay back on the sand, the itchy grains found their way into the dark locks but he didn't mind. Annabeth lay beside him and their hands were clasped between them.

The son of Poseidon's eyes wandered about the blue-black sky above. The scattering of stars glittered here and there, it was almost like a contest of which could shine the brightest and hold his attention for the longest period of time. He smiled as his eyes landed on his favourite constellation – it was one he could almost always find unlike others that moved around the skies, changing position.

The Huntress stood proudly among the blinking lights. Her dark, inky hair flowed out behind her as she shot an arrow made of starlight.

The moon was around half there, a crescent shape – it looked as if a giant had become hungry and taken a huge bite to satisfy his need. However, the light coming from it was enough to create a silver gleam in Annabeth's long hair and illuminate her face in a goddess-like glow. Percy couldn't help giving himself a mental pat on the back – his life was nowhere near perfect most of the time but he had somehow got this girl amongst all the bad luck and tragedies and for that he was glad things had panned out this way.

"You know. The moon doesn't actually emit any light," Annabeth stated out of nowhere.

"Really… What's it doing now then?" asked Percy, a line forming between his eyebrows.

"It's reflecting light from the sun," Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

"Oh… You've just ruined my perception of everything I've ever believed to be true."

"Sorry. Personally, I think it improves mine. You know – Artemis and Apollo argue _all_ the time. They're twins, they disagree," Annabeth explained. It was true, watching their disagreements was always a good source of entertainment if you were around to witness one. Apparently Hephaestus TV airs a reality show that revolves around the twins and their arguments. "But the moon wouldn't shine as it does if it wasn't for the sun lending it a hand."

"Beautiful words," Percy's mouth quirked up in a smirk. "You're suddenly rather poetic, Wise Girl."

"It's not all architecture up in this head, Kelp Face."

Percy laughed. "No, I mean it. It's a nice thought."

"I think so," Annabeth grinned.

Percy let Annabeth's words float around in his head. "Everyone needs someone else to make them who they are. Artemis has Apollo… I have you."

Percy kissed Annabeth on the forehead. The blonde smiled, "Oh, how you flatter me." She paused for a bit before sighing. "And I have you, Percy."

"Yes you do."

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Review or follow, maybe? Please..._


	14. N is for Nature

_Hola! _

_I'm sorry that this took longer than usual. I've been revising and other things keep coming up too. _

_Longest chapter yet. I don't know this may seem a bit gross to some of you - I have no idea. I'm sorry in advance._

_I haven't woken up one morning and found myself to be Rick Riordan since last week, so I still don't own Percy Jackson._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

N is for **Nature**

Percy frowned, a little line forming between his eyebrows. Percy peered around the Pavilion but as he had first thought, Annabeth was missing. He sent a questioning look at Lillian, Annabeth's tiny half-sister. She shrugged in reply as if to say she, also, had no idea where the blonde was. An impressive amount of red curls fell into her face as she did so; Percy smiled despite the irrational feeling of worry creeping up on him.

He stuffed the remnants of his toast in to his mouth and left the Dining Pavilion. His search finished almost as soon as it had started. Percy approached the Athena Cabin and George walked out.

"Hey," Percy greeted, George smiled. "Is-"

George cut Percy off, "Yeah. She's in there – doesn't feel too good."

Percy chuckled, a little embarrassed. "Thanks, dude."

George grinned, a cheeky look in his grey eyes, and walked away, "See you 'round, Percy."

Percy pushed the door open, he could feel the carved owl above the door watching and judging him as he stepped into the familiar Cabin. The smell of books, new and old, filled his nose. Sculptures of buildings filled the study tables; handmade tapestries, blue prints and maps covered the walls. The room was empty but for Percy and Annabeth who was curled into a ball under her duvet. Percy made his way over to her, stepping over scrolls and pieces of paper covered in scribbles that made no sense to him.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy inquired as he got closer.

"Percy?" Annabeth's quiet reply came from under the covers.

"Yeah. It's me, what's wrong? George said you didn't feel well," Percy said. "I was under the impression you didn't get ill." He grabbed a chair from one of the tables and scooted it over to Annabeth's bedside. The son of Poseidon sat down.

A pair of grey eyes – a shade more intense and beautiful than George's – peeped over the white duvet. "Nature thinks it fit to kill me."

"What?" Percy asked confused. Then it dawned on him. "Oh… It's that time again."

"Yes…" Annabeth said. "I've been up all night." She whimpered quietly and clutched her stomach under the covers.

"D-do you want me to get you anything?" the boy asked, slightly red in the face. "You know – supplies."

"That's okay. I'll ask one of the girls," Annabeth chuckled weakly.

"No. I'll do it," Percy said determinedly. "It's no problem. I'll be back in a bit."

Percy kissed Annabeth's forehead and left the Cabin. _Operation Supplies is on_, he thought to himself.

_~OoO~_

The first place that Percy went was the Apollo Cabin. He knocked on the door.

Almost immediately a tall girl named Harriet stood in the door way. Her hair framed her face, the wayward strands making a dark-blonde mane. "Hello, Percy… Urm – what can I do for you?"

"Hey, Harry. Could you give me some pain killers, please?" Percy asked his hands swinging at his sides.

Harriet narrowed her eyes. "You haven't forgotten that you're invincible, have you? You know – you can't be hurt or feel pain," she stated the last bit slower than the rest and grinned. Harriet was very sarcastic, if you hadn't noticed. Percy rolled his eyes playfully.

"It's for Annabeth," Percy explained.

"I hope this isn't your discrete way of telling me you've been abusing her," the girl teased. "I'll be right back." Harry turned and disappeared into the gold building.

Percy stood on the door step for a few minutes before Harriet came back with a box of tablets, she explained how and when to take them; Percy thanked her and left. Item one – tick.

_~OoO~_

The second stop was the Aphrodite Cabin.

The children of Aphrodite always kept their chocolate supply stocked. When crying campers full of tales of love or gossip came to their door the first thing they always did was feed them all the chocolate they needed – it was the key to a person's secrets and it would comfort the person at the same time, it was a win all around.

Lucinda answered the door. She flipped her glossy, dark hair over her shoulder and smiled. "Percy." She said his name as if he were a small child that was lost.

"Lucinda. Would you, please, give me some chocolate?" Percy already knew what the answer would be.

"Sorry. We can't waste any," she said matter-of-factly. She went to shut the door when another girl burst onto the scene.

"Percy!" she cried. Poppy grinned at the older boy before her. She had seen the chance to wind up Lucinda and she had taken it – Percy was fully aware it was one of the nine-year-old's favourite things to do. The first few days before Poppy had been claimed by her mother Percy would have sworn that she belonged with the Hermes lot. Poppy's wavy locks were tied neatly into a ponytail and her hazel eyes glittered with mischief.

"How're you on this fine day?" Percy asked the little trouble maker.

"Dandy. What brings you here, to my humble abode?" Poppy replied.

"Well, Lucinda was just telling me to go away," Percy stated and Lucinda rolled her eyes.

"She was now, was she? What did you want?" Poppy asked innocently.

"Some chocolate, that's all."

"Oh! Really? We have more than enough of that! Wait here." Poppy scurried away.

Lucinda fixed Percy with a look of pure disdain; he shrugged and spread his hands out before him. The girl turned on her heel, glared at the newly returned Poppy and retreated back into the building.

Poppy began to laugh. "Did you see her face? Classic."

Percy laughed with her because it had been a rather brilliant expression. Poppy held two massive bars of chocolate out for Percy to take. The boy went to take it but Poppy pulled it back to her chest.

"Who's your favourite person in the whole universe?" the little girl demanded as she tilted her ear towards Percy.

"You," Percy said with a grin. "After Annabeth, of course."

"Of course," Poppy said very seriously – behind the Hermes-like personality she was still an Aphrodite girl.

She handed Percy the chocolate. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

_~OoO~_

Operation Supplies, step three took Percy to the Ares Cabin.

He approached the building with caution – although nobody had ever confirmed that there were landmines buried near the Cabin no one had ever denied it. Punk music blasted his ears and the eyes of the boar over the doorway seemed to follow him as he walked but Percy continued on his quest to the door.

It may seem surprising but the most embarrassing and awkward moment of the mission had brought Percy to ask for Clarisse's help. The two had a kind of agreement between them – they were close friends but neither would ever say it out loud or show it.

Percy rapped on the door loudly. Hamish, a large brutish boy, opened it.

"'Sup." Percy thought the other boy attempted a smile but his face seemed to naturally contort into a sneer.

"Hi… Can I talk to Clarisse?" Percy asked.

Hamish nodded and skulked inside. "Clarisse!" he bellowed.

"What?" she called back.

"Jackson's at the door for you!"

After a few more exchanges Clarisse turned up on the doorstep. "Prissy. Why're you here?"

"Well, hi to you too. I need to ask you a favour." Percy stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"And that is?"

Percy tried to phrase it right, "Annabeth needs some… You know. Urm – Mother Nature has come to visit."

Clarisse sighed and rolled her eyes. "You mean Annabeth's on her period and you need sanitary towels."

Percy wrinkled his nose. "Yup. That's it."

"Stay here." Clarisse turned on her heel and made her way inside.

How many times in one day does a guy have to stand outside the door while someone retrieves something for him? _The things I do for that girl_, Percy thought.

Clarisse returned with a small pastel green package with white spots all over it. Written in purple cursive was a company name – Percy couldn't make it out with all the curls distorting the already scrambled word. Clarisse grinned as Percy stared at the pack.

"Couldn't you have put it in a bag?" Percy asked incredulous.

"What would be the fun in that?" Clarisse closed the door half-way. "See ya!" She closed the door fully and Percy glared at the badly painted wood.

Because his pockets were full of other things the only lace he had to put it was up his shirt, Percy stuffed the package up his t-shirt and made a run for it. He raced all the way back to Cabin Six.

_~OoO~_

The final stage of Operation Supplies – the delivery.

Annabeth was still in her bed clutching her tummy. Percy made his way over.

"Operation Supplies was a success!" he exclaimed.

The visible tuft of Annabeth's hair stirred and her eyes peeped over the top of the duvet again. The corners of her eyes crinkled a little with a smile and her head fully emerged, probably, for the first time today.

"I can see that," Annabeth commented.

They stayed quiet for a bit before Percy went red and said, "Would you mind taking it all. I feel weird holding, urm… These." Percy looked down at the pack of sanitary towels.

Annabeth giggled faintly. She reached her arms out to Percy and he passed her the painkillers, chocolate and pads. Annabeth sat up slightly and she tucked the green pack and chocolate into her bedside table. She took popped two pills out of the foil and plastic wrappings and put the others in the drawer too.

"Percy, would you mind getting me a glass of water?" Annabeth inquired.

"Sure." Percy took an empty glass from by Annabeth's bed and filled it up in the bathroom. He smiled at Annabeth playfully before taking a gulp and passing her the glass. She downed the tablets and exhaled loudly.

Percy motioned with his hand to his girlfriend and she seemed to get what he was trying to say. Annabeth shuffled a bit until there was room at the head of the bed for Percy to sit. Percy climbed on and sat on Annabeth's pillows. Annabeth lowered her head and rested it in Percy's lap.

"You better not fart," the daughter of Athena warned as she closed her eyes.

Percy laughed, "Don't worry. I'll make sure I tell you in advance if I do."

"You wouldn't dare." Percy was sure if she wasn't so worn out she would have glared at him.

Percy ran his fingers through Annabeth's tangled hair. He began to braid the blonde locks, the result was rather impressive.

"Hey, Annabeth. Look at that – good huh?" Annabeth cracked an eye open and Percy thrust the little plait into her visual field.

"Hmm. It is actually," Annabeth commented before closing her eye again. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Percy smiled at the memory but went a little red around the ears, "Poppy taught me."

"Any particular reason?" Annabeth frowned which looked a little funny with her eyes shut.

"I asked," Percy stated turning redder in the cheeks. "She also taught me another called a fishtail braid – that one's my favourite."

Annabeth laughed. "Of course it would be, Kelp Face."

Percy smiled. He undid the previous braid and began to do a fishtail plait, his tongue sticking out a little as he concentrated on getting the braid right.

"Thank you for getting me all that stuff. You didn't need to," Annabeth said softly.

Percy remembered Harriet's sarcasm, Lucinda's patronising behaviour, the journey to the Ares Cabin, Hamish's sneer and Clarisse's laugh; he decided not to mention any of that. "Ahh, it was no problem at all."

Annabeth smiled. "Somehow, I find that a little hard to believe."

"Honestly, it was no trouble at all," Percy assured her.

"Hmm." Annabeth snuggled down in her duvet, her head still in Percy's lap as he affectionately fiddled with her hair.

In less than ten minutes Annabeth was sleeping peacefully, her breathing deep and even. Percy leaned down and kissed, in turn, both Annabeth's temples lightly and the tip of her nose which she wrinkled cutely in reply as she slept.

A few girls wandered into the Cabin and began to laugh with one another. Percy scowled at them. "Guys, Annabeth's sleeping. _Shhh_!"

The three girls turned to Percy and Annabeth, apparently, only now aware of their presence. They all gave the boy a knowing look, nodded lightly and sat on the floor by a pile of books. They chatted quietly, one sewing the other two reading.

He looked down at Annabeth. Her face was so fresh looking, how it was when they were little and had just met – her expression neutral, not hiding hurt, there were no burdens weighing on her shoulders as she slept; it hurt Percy's heart a little that this was the case. Her pale gold eyelashes rested on her soft cheeks –Percy wouldn't even wake her if the world was ending right now.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Follow or review, maybe? Please..._


	15. O is for Onions

_Wotcha!_

_I'm still not Rick Riordan and therefore, Percy Jackson is not mine. Damn the gods! *Insert clap of thunder here.*_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

O is for** Onions**

"Mom, why do Annabeth and I have to cook again?" Percy asked Sally, a slight whine in his voice.

Sally rummaged around in her jacket pocket for a minute; she pulled out the door key with a triumphant "Ah-ha!"

"Because I said so," Sally supplied as they made their way through the apartment doorway.

"Oh yes, I always forget about that one. You know, you should be a lawyer," Percy said cheekily.

"I did consider it once, actually, long ago," Sally said a little wistfully.

"Thank the gods you never pursued that or we'd be on the streets."

Percy's mom swatted him around the head playfully and grinned. Percy heaved the bags of shopping he had been carrying onto the kitchen surface and sagged, now free of the weight – he was strong, sure, but carrying _all_ the shopping up _all_ those stairs isn't fun for anyone, even with the Achilles Curse.

Sally laughed and pinched his muscled upper arms. "Surely you aren't worn out? Oooh, my baby," she teased.

Percy smiled and then frowned as he looked up at the clock. "What time did Annabeth say she'd get here?"

Sally glanced at her watch. "You have twenty minutes," she stated.

"'Kay." Percy grabbed a glass from the closest cupboard and turned the tap on, leaving it running for a bit. He filled the glass to the top with cold water and downed it, relishing in the feeling of the liquid running down his throat. He placed the glass on the kitchen worktop and turned his attention to the washing up bowl that was half-full.

Percy idly moved his fingers in swirling motions above the water's still surface and watched as tiny whirl pools formed beneath them. "Oh. Nico said he may drop in this evening."

Sally looked delighted – she doted on Nico. "That'll be lovely. We'll have to set out a place at the table in case."

"We almost always do, even if he hasn't said he'll be here," Percy said with a half-smile.

Sally blushed a little. "Well, you know Nico. He's always moving between the Underworld and Camp and here. It's not healthy – I wish he'd just stay in one place."

"I know, me too." Percy knew that one place his mom wanted Nico to stay was here with them. Percy really did wish that Nico would stay with them too but he knew the son of Hades had responsibilities elsewhere. The spare room was always ready for his arrival and, as they had said, a place at the table was nearly always awaiting the smaller boy.

There was a knock at the door that pulled both Percy and Sally from their thoughts.

Sally's smile appeared on her face once again and she nodded to the door. "That'll be Annabeth."

Percy went to the door and on the other side, as his mom had predicted, was Annabeth. She smiled, "Hi."

Percy moved away from the door and Annabeth entered. Percy pecked her on the lips. "Hey."

"Hello," Sally greeted. "I hope Percy's told you you're cooking and you're not here under false pretences."

Annabeth laughed, "I'm fully aware."

"You should hear mom's reasoning behind it, truly inspirational," Percy commented with a grin.

"Hush, you," Sally said pointing a finger at her son.

"Yes, ma'am," Percy said with a mocking salute.

"I expect this dinner to be exemplary or there will be consequences." Sally mimed slitting her throat, although, she had a grin on her face making the tiny lines around her eyes deepen.

"You would never kill Annabeth and you seem to forget – I'm invincible," Percy challenged.

Sally frowned, "True. I shall go look up ways with which I could make you pay." Sally left the room.

"Have I ever told you that I love your mom," Annabeth asked. "Do you wanna swap?"

"Sorry, but this time I must choose myself over you. There's no way you're getting her."

"Damn it," Annabeth grinned at Percy. "So, anyway, what are we cooking?"

Annabeth searched through the bags on the surface. "Lasagne," Percy stated.

"Mmm, you can't beat a good lasagne," Annabeth said appreciatively. "I take it you know how to cook it then."

Percy looked at Annabeth, "Urmm… No."

"Someone as obsessed with food as _you_ cannot cook a simple dish like lasagne," Annabeth said disbelievingly.

"Nope," Percy said matter-of-factly.

Percy watched as Annabeth chucked her hair forward in a shower of gold tresses and tied it up before flipping her head back so she was standing as normal. She passed one of the two aprons off the hook by the oven to Percy and put the other one on herself. Percy hadn't even noticed she had given him Sally's favourite apron until he had put it on and Annabeth was laughing at him. He looked down to see he was wearing a pale pink apron with the words '_kiss the cook_' written on it in sliver cursive.

Percy sighed and raised his dark eyebrows at his girlfriend who was only just calming down.

"You-you look lovely," she managed.

Percy scowled at her. "Let's just cook."

Annabeth sobered, "Right, just listen to me and don't touch anything unless I've told you to. Clear?"

"Crystal."

_~OoO~_

Things were going pretty well. Percy had chopped most of the vegetables, while Annabeth had been in charge with the actual cooking part. However, the stove wasn't doing much so Annabeth over-looked Percy's chopping.

He was dicing onions currently and his eyes, apparently protected by the Achilles Curse, were not reacting to the onions at all – a handy perk, Percy thought. Annabeth, on the other hand, wasn't immune to the onion fumes. But Percy wasn't thinking about this when he turned around to see her eyes streaming.

Percy put down his knife and placed his hands on Annabeth's shoulders. He watched as the tears fell down her cheeks, her grey irises were sitting in a kind of spider's web of red lines that marked the white of Annabeth's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked softly, genuinely concerned. He couldn't help thinking that the crying was all rather sudden, she had been fine a minute ago.

To Percy's surprise Annabeth laughed… and laughed, and laughed. A line formed between Percy's eyebrows. "What's so funny?"

"Oh gods, I'm fine, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said between deep breaths. "It's the onions, Stupid!"

Percy was a little confused for a minute but then he looked back to the chopping board he had just been using. Cubes of onion sat in a pile and it dawned on him. The onions were making Annabeth cry. He couldn't help it, soon he found himself clutching Annabeth for stability as he laughed at his own idiocy.

The laughing diminished after a bit and the two stood properly again. Annabeth wiped her tears and sniffed a bit before wiping away Percy's with her thumbs for him. "I'll never find another person as stupid as you, Kelp Face. Don't you dare make me try and find one."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Percy decided.

"Well, it's the best you'll ever get from me," Annabeth said with a grin.

"Is it bad that I believe that wholly?"

Annabeth feigned thoughtfulness. "Naah."

Percy grinned and kissed Annabeth. "I may be stupid but at least I'm not insufferable."

"Excuse me?" Annabeth raised a blonde eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. Did I stutter?" Percy retorted.

Annabeth looked like she was going to punch Percy. However, she did something much worse.

"SALLY!" Annabeth screwed her face up as she shouted.

"You did not just do that," Percy said.

"Oh yes, I did."

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Follow or review maybe? Please..._


	16. P is for Partners

_Hello, Sweetie._

_I'm sorry! Homework and revision keeps catching up with me because I - big surprise coming up here - am a very disorganised person._

_Even if I made some Polyjuice potion and consumed it in order to become Rick Riordan, I still, technically, wouldn't be him. I don't own Percy Jackson._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

P is for **Partners**

Percy and Annabeth sat on the jetty, their legs dangling in the cool water. A few campers milled around on the lake in kayaks and the sun glinted off the surface of the rippling water. There were even more campers sprawled in interesting positions on the surrounding grass as the sun beat down on them; the only people that seemed to be enjoying the sun were the children of Apollo and some of them were complaining about the baking-hot weather.

Annabeth flopped backwards so she was lying on the wooden planks. "Why does the weather insist on being so incredibly hot?" she huffed.

"We could go to the beach, you know," Percy pointed out.

"I can't walk that far! I'd probably end up lying on the floor in a river of my own perspiration."

Percy wrinkled his nose, "Thank you for that picture…"

"You're welcome. I could describe many more ways this weather could lead to my demise, if you'd care to listen," Annabeth said very matter-of-factly. "For example, I coul-"

"Yes, I don't think that will be necessary actually," Percy said, effectively cutting off Annabeth's descriptions of heat induced deaths. Annabeth snorted.

Percy looked to the far side of the lake and watched as three Aphrodite girls fretted over their hair and the streaks in their make-up caused by sweat. They were sitting there rubbing their foundation around to cover the tracks, mirrors held before their faces. One of the girls was Lucinda; she was fussing with some fluffy bits of wayward hair. The other two were named Alice and Tina. A terrible idea popped into Percy's mind, the boy smiled to himself. "I have the urge to do something very Hermes-like," Percy remarked.

"You do?" Annabeth asked, perking up at the thought of a little excitement on such a slow, sticky afternoon.

"Hm…" Percy mumbled. "You see those Aphrodite girls over there," Percy pointed them out. "Maybe a bit of water would stop their hair frizzing like that."

"For once, Seaweed Brain, I think you may be right," Annabeth said, her voice mock-thoughtful and over-dramatic. "And, you know, if they didn't have make-up on in the first place there would be no streaks. They should wash it away, don't you think?"

"Pure brilliance!" Percy said his tone identical.

Percy shared a mischievous grin with Annabeth. The son of Poseidon stood up and pulled Annabeth along after him. The two walked at a brisk pace, as far away as they could get from the lake but still see their targets.

Percy concentrated and he felt his stomach churn a little, not an unpleasant feeling but one that told him he had power over the liquid that filled the kayaking lake. He raised his hand a little and he felt a slight rising in the water, a change not visible to anyone but him. The boy glanced at Annabeth's face where a sly grin still remained upon her lips.

Percy raised his hand higher, flicked his wrist and a small tidal wave leaped from the lake's surface and landed right on the girls. The three were flailing and screeching, hair flying around their heads as they shook the once-perfect tresses in a dog-like manner. A mirror flew from Tina's hand and a naiad caught it before taking to the bottom of the lake, giggling as she did so. The campers in their kayaks bobbed around looking stunned.

A Hermes boy was passing by the scene, just back from the beach by the looks of things; he was covered in sand, his hair was dripping onto his orange t-shirt and he carried a bucket in one hand. An outraged shriek came from the shortest of the girls, Alice, and she pointed a shaking finger at the kid, "YOU!"

The boy's smile that had raised the corners of his mouth upon seeing the scene quickly dropped as he was faced with the girl, black eye make-up ran down her cheeks and her hair flopped around her shoulders. "Me?" he asked, a hand flying to his chest.

"Yes, you did this!" The shrillness of the scream threatened to make Percy's ears bleed.

Annabeth hand her hand clamped over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter. Tears fell freely from her grey eyes; it was like rain from a storm cloud.

Lucinda stepped forward and grabbed the other girl's arm to stop her from advancing on the innocent boy. "Don't be stupid, Alice. It was clearly Jackson," Lucinda scolded.

"That does seem more logical, actually," Alice stated, suddenly calm.

"Where is he then?" the third splash-ee asked.

"He must be nearby," Lucinda said. "His powers won't reach the lake if he goes too far… I think."

The daughter of Aphrodite squinted and looked around. Percy ducked behind the closest bush, dragging Annabeth down with him – obviously he hadn't moved quickly enough. Lucinda stopped circling and jabbed a slender finger towards the bush him and Annabeth had crouched near. Annabeth turned to him with gleeful, wide eyes.

"I think we should run," she said decisively.

"Yup, I think you're correct, Partner," Percy agreed, his smile matching the daughter of Athena's.

Annabeth frowned, "Partner?"

"Yeah, partners in crime. You and I," Percy stated.

"Well, then, we have no time to loose, Partner!"

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and they stood. The pair turned on their heels and ran, full pelt, away from the scene of the incident. Lucinda was screaming as she set off in pursuit of the partners in crime. Annabeth and Percy were cackling the whole way to Cabin Three, where they barricaded the door and fell to the floor in fits.

Although, sweat was dripping from her face and her chest was heaving after their sprint Percy couldn't help thinking Annabeth looked completely beautiful. Her face was still lit up with a smile that threatened to split her face in two and her eyes gleamed with tears of laughter.

"We…. must do things… like… that more often," Percy said between deep, gulping breaths.

"Most definitely! Never was there better partners in crime," Annabeth confirmed.

Percy laughed, "Partners, that's us."

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Review or follow, maybe? Please..._


End file.
